1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a type of a holder and a photographic device, especially to a type of the holder and the photographic device which has gas escape and glue reinforcement designs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacturing process of the Chip On Board (COB), a holder is often situated on the PCB, and an electronic component can be situated on the holder. Black glue is usually used as an adhesive for the PCB and the holder, but this has the following disadvantages:
1. When the black glue is heated, gas is generated and accumulates in the holder. This will result in unevenness in the holder and will cause the holder to tilt on the PCB. This may also cause the holder to be easily detached from the PCB;
2. Even if the holder is not detached from the PCB, the holder being tilted on the PCB will affect the accuracy of the Modulation Transfer Function (MTF), further influencing the product yield rate; and
3. The surface area in contact between the holder and the PCB is minimal, resulting in insufficient adhesion of the black glue. When the holder and PCB are knocked or shaken, the holder is easily detached from the PCB.
To overcome the disadvantages of the accumulated gas in the related arts, gas escape holes were designed in the holders (as disclosed by Taiwan Patent No. 388554 or No. I240300). With these designs, gas can escape from inside the holder. However, this type of design also allows dust particles to settle inside the holder. This will increase the difficulty of the module formation for the holder design, thus affecting the production line yield rate. The expenses of the holder module design and product cost will also increase.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a type of holder and photographic device which will eliminate problems encountered by prior technologies.